


The Demon and The Monster

by slifer_the_sky_noodle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, blame empires ok, so much crack, uhhh this is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle/pseuds/slifer_the_sky_noodle
Summary: Jason has a curse. Dick doesn't think so.





	The Demon and The Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts).

> uhhhhhhh hi. blame this nonsense on the lovely empires, who challenged me to write a response to her response. the italicized paragraph in the beginning is herssssssss.

*Incubus Dick tormenting Father Todd to tears until he finally manages to release the holy belt buckle that has failed to guard Jason's virtue. Dick wipes the lust pooling at the corner of his jaw as he pushes the cassock aside and drags the zipper down slowly. Or tries to. The teeth split rapidly as if some heavy weight was forcing it open and then it drops down. The thickest, meatiest cock Dick has ever seen. He closes his eyes and breathes, a lingering habit of this mortal body he inhabits, and tries not to thank heaven above for saving this treat for him. The silence is broken by a mortified huff. Above, Father Todd's cheeks are pure pink beneath the splattering of freckles. His eyes are wide and stricken.  
"Now you know why I joined the cloth," he whispered. "I've been afflicted with this demon cock, and it is too much for any being, mortal or otherwise to take." Dick rises to his feet and cups the priests' cheeks. until those eyes, so luminous in their shame, turn towards his. "Until you met me," he whispers, dropping down to grab Jason's hand and bring it to his hip. "Until you met me. All you have to do Father, is touch my hole."*

Jason's eyes widen as his flush gets darker. "Touch..your hole? Is this some sort of joke? There's no way you could possibly take me!" The incubus above him scoffs, and moves his hand again, closer to his hole. "Trust me Father, I want this. I can take it." Jason finds himself entranced by the demon's words, and allows his fingers to follow the path from soft inner thighs to the small little hole that's supposed to take his monstrous girth. Before he can even take a breath, the creature above him presses Jason's fingers against the skin there, and something truly magical happens. The demon's hole is....shifting it's shape, opening, getting wider until Jason is positive he could fit his entire fist there. He didn't think it possible to get any more flushed, but he can feel the heat in his cheeks burning at this lewd example of magic. Because that's what it has to be. MAgic. The demon above him moans, eyes crossing as Jason prods the much bigger opening. "I told you I could do it. Now, priest, stuff me with it! I want to feel it!" Jason finds himself hesitating. "Don't we need lube? I don't want to hurt you." Dick coos above him, hands cupping the priest's face. "Aw, Father, worried about hurting lil 'ol me? That's precious. But you need not worry about it." He gives Jason a saucy wink before pressing the priest's fingers inside his magic hole. Jason's eyes practically bug out of his head. The demon is....wet inside. He looks back up at the face hovering over his and swallows audibly. "Are you...some sort of shapeshifting sex demon?"

The demon laughs above him, and Jason swears he’s never heard anything more lovely. “Oh Father, you’ve hit the nail on the head, as they say. That is indeed what I am!” The demon is practically beaming at him, fingers tracing patterns on Jason’s hips. Before he can say anything else about the impossibility of magic sex demons, the demon in his lap wiggles and then pouts at him. “Father! Aren't you going to take me? Fulfill you and your monster cock’s destiny and stuff me full?”

Jason would very much like to know how the demon can say those kinds of things and not somehow combust into a pillar of fire, but that train of thought dissolves when the demon positions himself. “If you won't take the lead, I’ll take it myself!”

When the head slips in without a hitch, Jason makes a strangled noise. It’s not possible, but here it is. Happening. The body above him accepting his cursed cock. Like before, the demon’s insides are still wet and warm. The demon coos, body trembling above him. “Oooooh, Father. Call me Dick, okay?” And the proceeds to slide all the way down.

Jason loses control of his body, comes, and then blacks out.

When he comes to, the weight of the demon--no Dick, is still sitting on him. Still sitting on him. Dick’s eyes light up when they meet Jason’s. “Oh good, you’re back! Was that your first time inside anything?”

Jason snaps back at him, face flaming. “Yes! Have I not made myself clear? I would never force this monstrosity on anyone!”

Dick leers down at him, eyes crinkled and his smile widens. “Good thing you won't have to force anything into me huh?”

And that’s how Jason knew he was fucked.  
The END


End file.
